Jyrus Drabbles
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Just some Jyrus drabbles. (Not the best summary)
1. Boys Like Him

_Okay so I wanted to do some Jyrus drabbles. So I did, I don't write many drabbles, yeah._ _So enjoy!_

Boys Like Him:

(Cyrus's POV)

His beautiful light brown hair. That magic smile. The way he looks over at us...Andi, he looks over at Andi. In my dreams he looks over at me. In my dreams after a game he walks over to me in his Space Otters tee. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss. His lips are soft and his skin is a bit rough. It suits him well though. Unfortunately I'll never be with him. Do you know how much it hurts to be in love with someone who'll never love you back? For now I'll be a fan on the sidelines. Wanting you Jonah.


	2. That Pencil

That Pencil:

(Cyrus's POV)

Maybe it was that one day in third grade. I asked to borrow a pencil, I didn't know another way to say hi. It was that pencil that made me realize I liked him. Maybe I looked at guys differently than other guys. I didn't label that a crush though. I thought I just wanted a friendship. A couple years later I wanted more. I fall in love more everyday with him. Even being around him makes me smile. Just going to the "Spoon Diner" is enough to make my month. Because every time he makes a horrible joke I'll laugh. Because I don't know what else to do besides sit there and smile, like an idiot. Because nothing, well besides being with him will beat this.


	3. Jonah Has a New Dog!

_I tried to write this theme a couple times. I decided to post the attempts. Enjoy!_

 **Who Cares About El? I'm Here for Jonah!:**

(Cyrus's POV) [Warning this one gets a little PG/PG-13]

We're at his house on the stairs. I have a cute German Shepherd on my lap. Her names Eleanor. Her fur is silky and she is adorable, but I can only think about running my hand through Jonah's hair. I'd push him against the wall and have my other hand on his waist. I'd kiss him, in my dreams he kisses me back. He also would have his arms around my neck, in my dreams we would just make out. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, Just getting a taste I crave for. Also I would start to unbutton and..."Cyrus" Jonah says waving a hand in front of my face. "You zoned out for awhile dude, you okay" He asks. "Yep, fine" I state with a small sigh.

 **Who Doesn't Like Puppies!? Monsters:**

(Jonah's POV)

I see Andi and her friends gathered near Buffy's locker. I decide to walk over, I've been waiting to tell them this all day. Seriously! "Hey guys!" I greet. "Hey" Buffy responds. "Oh, hi" Andi says. "Oh, Hey, I mean, sup, Jonah" Cyrus stutters. "My family got a dog!" I exclaim. I pull out my phone to show em pictures. "Aww she's so cute" Cyrus says looking at the picture. "I'm more of a cat person" Andi states. "What, you don't like dogs?!" I question. "I mean I don't hate them, it's a take or leave situation" Andi answers honestly. "How have I never known this about you" Cyrus asks surprised. "Guess you never asked" Andi responds. "Well okay then" Buffy remarks sassily. "You guys really like dogs that much" Andi counters. "Well I'm not the one who asks my mom to bail me out of things" Cyrus ripostes. Andi just stares and walks away. "Umm, I'll go after her" Buffy says running the direction Andi stormed off in.

Me and Cyrus walk over to the bench outside the school. "What was that about" I ask. "Andi has just been, I don't know, directing all of the attention on herself lately, she hasn't really hung out with me and Buffy as much, Buffy doesn't show it, I think she's upset too though, Andi only asks us for this now, we're more like favors and less like besties, It hurts, I just went bleh, that came out" Cyrus remarks. I put and arm around Cyrus, like I'd do with any of my friends, It's not weird. "Yeah, I notice Andi's been differently lately, I'd like to think that it's because of the changes, but she's like a school celebrity now" I say. "I always thought if one of us became popular, all of us would, we would still be just as close, but Andi is popular, I'm just girly, Buffy is extreme, Hopefully we won't drift apart more" Cyrus states. "I actually have to go, I'm sorry, text later" I say. "Okay" Cyrus responds.

 _This isn't my best. If someone wants to take the plot and make it better they can. It was supposed to be a Drabble, but it turned into a one-shot. Enjoy though!_

 **New Dog:**

(Jonah's POV)

"Hey, I got a new dog today" I say as I show them pictures. "Cool" Andi responds. "Aw it's so cute" Buffy sequels. "Is it a German Shepherd?" Cyrus asks. "Yeah, wanna come over and see her after school" I ask. "Yeah" Cyrus answers. "No I can't, Me and Marty are training today, sorry" Buffy states. "I would love to see her, but me and Bex have to go furniture shopping, the crap couch she got at a yard sale collapsed" Andi replies sadly. "Okay see you after school Cyrus" I say. I walk away excited. I like hanging out with him. It's fun to hang with him or Andi, Buffy gets, extreme. She's a small doses girl.

I survive math and meet Cyrus outside the school. "My mom is picking me up today" I mention slightly embarrassed. "No it's fine, my parents are psychologists, they are the worst when it comes to embarrassing me" Cyrus claims. "I highly doubt it" I disagree. My Mom pulls up. "Hi" she greets cheerfully. "Hey" I reply. "This is Cyrus, you know I texted earlier" I say. "Oh yeah, I've heard tons about you" My mom declared. "Mom" I hiss. "Okay sweetie" She says purposely to embarrass me. "It's fine, my step mom is the worst" Cyrus whispers. "Thanks" I whisper back.

We get to my house. It's just your plain house. It's brownish colored. It has green shutters. "So this is where you live" Cyrus observes. "Yeah" I respond. My mom unlocks the front door. The dog runs up and jumps on everyone, yipping. "Aw, hi girl" Cyrus says picking up the dog. "She's 5 months old" I mention. "Her floppy hears are so cute" Cyrus comments.

Me and Cyrus talked about generally stupid things while playing with Eleanor, or El. "Okay, Okay, Favorite cult classic" I ask. "Princess bride, you?" Cyrus questions. "Barbarella, Favorite book series?" I ask. "Has to be Harry Potter, Buffy claims it's over rated, but it's amazing, nothing will replace it or be better, ever" Cyrus declares. "I've never read a single Harry Porter book" I state honestly. Cyrus just stares at me like a crazy person. His phone starts ringing. "Wait, what yeah, I guess it is, umm, yeah I'll get going, bye" Cyrus says. "It's eleven I should leave, bye" Cyrus says walking toward the door. "Bye" I respond. I frown as I watch him walk away. I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I look at the text.

Cyrus: Thx

Me: np

I put my phone back into my pocket and smile.

 _I tried to write this theme a couple times. None of the attempts came out exactly what I wanted though. I tried to do a couple "Jonah has a new dog" ones, but only one came out like a Drabble. Two came out as médiocre one shots. One was short, the other was longer. I decided to post them anyway. I'm not exactly the best Drabble writer._ _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Homework

_**Homework:**_

(Cyrus's POV)

"Hey you're great at math, can you do this for me?" Jonah asks. "Yeah of course" I reply enthusiastically. He hands me his calculus homework. In all honesty I don't mind doing Jonah's homework. It's an excuse to come by his house. I need all the excuses I can get. It hurts a bit to be used. Sometimes it feels like he keeps me around for an ego booster. When you have a crush though, do you even care!? Maybe a little, but if he acknowledges my existence, I can ignore it. I open the book and start writing away.


	5. Small Kiss Spin the Bottle

_Okay back at ya with another Jyrus Drabble. Enjoy!_

 **Small Kiss:**

(Cyrus's POV)

"Okay Jonah spin it" Buffy cheers. It's the first sleepover Andi has hosted and she invited Jonah. I invited Iris. I felt bad she had nothing to do. We are playing spin the bottle, the ultimate sleepover game. "Okay Buffy" Jonah responds rolling his eyes. He spins the bottle and it somehow lands on me. "Okay, so can I not" Jonah asks looking at Andi. "Nope" She answers with a smirk. "Okay man" Jonah mumbles. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. He kisses me, just a peck, then pulls out. "Your turn Iris" Jonah says changing the subject quickly. I put my hand on my mouth. Jonah Beck kissed me, if I tell anyone I'd be the talk of the school. I won't though. I will replay this moment over and over in my head though. I'll also hope it happens again.


	6. Jacket

**Jacket:**

 _(Cyrus's POV)_

[Takes Place at Night, While Snowing]

"Brr It's freezing!" I exclaim. "Here" Jonah says. He hands me his jacket. It's green and has a white trim. It's also down and fluffy. I inhale, it smells just like him. Now I can smell just like him! "Thanks" I reply. "No problem, wouldn't want a bro to be cold" He responds. "Do I have to give it to you after we get inside" I ask. "No you can give it back to me later" He answers with a smile. It's dark and snowy, but with that smile it's now summer. At least emotionally.


	7. I'm Helping You Because I Care

**I'm Helping You Because I Care, Not Because I Want To:**

 _(Cyrus's POV)_

"How does my hair look" Jonah asks. "Great, I mean, like always" I reply with a fake smile. "Think Andi will like this outfit?" Jonah questions. "Duh, if she doesn't she must be blind" I answer with fake enthusiasm. Jonah is in jeans and a black blazer. The front of his beautiful hair is gelled up. I helped him pick an outfit. So my best friends can go on a date with the most beautiful male in the world. Would I give to be her. "Dude you're quiet" Jonah observes. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind" I respond. "I gotta go, don't wanna keep her waiting" Jonah says. "No, go" I agree. Not because I do, but because I want to see him happy.


	8. Would One of You Hand Me the Remote?

**Would One of You Hand Me the Remote?:**

 _(Jonah's POV)_

"Hey would one of you get the remote?" Buffy asks. "Yeah" Me and Cyrus both respond while reaching to grab the remote. Our hand brush against each other. Mines on top of his and he's hold the remote. I let it linger on for about three seconds. I let go of his hand. "Here you go" Cyrus says embarrassed giving the remote to Buffy. "Thank you" She thanks annoyed. I hear her mumble something, but I don't know what. She changes the channel and I scooch slightly closer to Cyrus.


	9. Take This Quiz

**Take This Quiz:**

 _(Cyrus's POV)_

I grab my computer and log on to social media. Obviously I go straight to Jonah's profile or page, whatever it's called now. Stupid new update. He shared a quiz 'The Soul Mate Quiz' I click on it. It's tells me to fill out our names, how long we've known each other, if we're actually dating, and if I believe in love. Pretty standard, I know it was meant for Andi to take, but I don't care. I fill everything out and '~Soul Mates Forever~' it shows. I know we aren't, but I do hope one day I can be his.


	10. When in Rough Times

**When in Rough Times:**

 _(Cyrus's POV)_

We were just walking by the river. Breathing in the crisp fall air and embracing each other's touch. By the river just outside of town. "Did I ever tell you you looked so cute in that coat" Jonah complimented. "All of the time, I always love to hear it, that hat you have on, just, frames your perfect face so beautifully" I stuttered awkwardly searching for a response. He laughed, not in a mocking way though. I sat next to him as he wrapped one arm around me. "You know mom has been out all of the time, as long as you want to stay here I can" Jonah informed me looking down. I moved his arm off of my shoulder and held him in my arms. "I'd stay out here as long as you like" I replied. "Thanks dude" Jonah responded.

Here we are now. Breathing in the cold night air. Looking as the moon highlights the colors of the foliage. Yes I'm cold, he keeps me warm. I make him feel loved. A perfect trade. When in rough times I'll come running, but only for you Jonah.

 **Authors Note:**

{Okay guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had writers block, but also I have to submit my actual book I'm working on to a publisher by Tuesday. I don't have nearly enough done. I just have to persuade them it'll be amazing. It's so stressful. I just can't think of what to write, but also have to do so quickly.

I will try to update my other stories because I haven't updated since like July on most. I have storylines they just don't seem to blend extremely well.

Also new season Andi Mack coming October 27th!}


End file.
